gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogame Ryu
''Ogame Ryū (Giant Tortoise Style) : :A martial arts school that specializes in Battōjutsu. The techniques of the Ogame Style are divided into five forms, each based on a different element (Lightning, Fire, Air, Water, and Earth). :There are indications that there is a sixth form created by Kashitarou. We don't know the name or from witch element is based. : 'Members' [[Gama Kurogane|'Gama Kurogane']] The teenage son of the legendary swordsman, Jinsuke Kurogane, and youngest student of the Ogame Style. Gama displayed incredible talent and skill by easily defeating a pair of mercenaries Naoyoshi brought to test the Ogame Style. Possessing a highly competitive personality, Gama is attracted to tournament not only to prove his own strength, but to find and confront his father. In addition to his formidable sword skills, Gama also possesses a quick mind, allowing his to constantly adjust and evolve during his battles. Due to his small stature Gama does not possess a lot of physical strength, relying instead on his agility. Gama favors the Ogame Ryū's Lightning Katas, which emphasize quick movements and high-speed attacks. [[Sakura Shinnojou|'Shinnojou Sakura']] A student of the Ogame School who returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournament's second round. Shinnojou has a very calm and rational personality and rarely loses his composure. While he can make mistakes, he has a habit of blaming them on his fellow student, Zenmaru. Shinnojou once belonged to the Itten Ryū School, but lost his school and love, Sachi, at the hands of Nikaidou Misaku. He joined the Ogame School to hone his skills and seek vengeance for his fallen friends. Shinnojou favors the Ogame Ryū's Water Katas, which emphasize unorthodox sword swings to confuse and bypass an opponent's defense. [[Ichinose Zenmaru|'Zenmaru Ichinose']] A student of the Ogame School who returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournament's second round. Zenmaru is hotheaded and quick tempered and is easily provoked. He and Gama act like siblings, always arguing over who's stronger. Zenmaru is a member of the Ichinose Family, a clan from the land of Omika who are the swordmasters of that land's Daimyo. Zenmaru carries and wields the signature weapon of his clan, the 'Beast Sword' Kutaragi Sadanaga, an unnaturally large Odachi. Zenmaru favors the Ogame Ryū's Fire Katas, which focuses entirely on offense, and emphasizes strong attacks. [[Sengoku Iori|'Sengoku Iori']] The senior student and instructor of the Ogame School. He appears at the end of the first round. Iori taught Gama his sword techniques and is apparently a master of all the Style's katas. He possesses incredible skills but is known to sometimes go overboard when fighting opponents. 'Style's Kata' 'Lightning - Ikazuchi/Raiden Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning God) *2nd mode, Shidensen (Purple Lightning Flash) - The forward speed of the fall due to gravity, will greatly exceed their expectations, from there you gain extra acceleration, by using all of your physical strength, and achieve super acceleration, by doing this the foce of gravity and your physical strength are combined, and by doing this, there's no way they can possibly keep up with you. *3rd mode, Narukami (Rumbling God) - The three step range, it's actually slower than the 2nd mode, first move fall forward, and using that moment, move diagonally forward of the enemy, second move using your moment as you fall sideways, suddenly cross you legs to create an unbalance stance, sudden change of direction, and simultaneously sudden acceleration, at such a close distance to your enemy, you switch from "forward" to "sideways", this sudden change in direction of movement, nobody will be able to follow it. '''Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Fire God) *1st mode, Hibashira (Pillar of Fire)- Taking a stance and putting both hands over head in a stretching manor he swings down fast with a downward slash. *2nd mode, Gurensen (Spinning Crimson Lotus)- A fast slash to the neck that wont kill if not deep enough. 'Air - Oboro Kata (Form of the Void/Form of Haze/Form of Empty Space)' *1st mode, Kagenui (Shadow Stitch) 'Water - Mizuchi Kata (Form of the Water Dragon)' *1st mode, Gekirin (Imperial Wrath) - A technique where, at the *2nd mode, Tanryuu Hibaku (Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall) *3rd mode, Renkaiten (Ripples that Change the World) - Using a slash that is a feint, quick passes between each hand and resting sword on sholder then pushes sword off sholder and slashes in a slightly curved line towards enemy. 'Earth - Dokou Kata (Form of Dokujin)' *1st mode, Aragami (Wild God) 'Non-Elemental Ogame Techniques' 'Esoteric Techniques' *Onigaeshi (Demon's Return) 'Iori's Teachings' *Kosen (Tiger Drill) - It's a thrust where you focus your body weight and force created from turning your body into the tip of your sword, thereby multiplying the force and wounding power of the thrust several times over. *Kosen Mutou (Swordless Tiger Drill)- Unlike the kosen drill the Mutou version use the persons palm and send their opponent spiraling away. 'Turtle Sensei Techniques'? *Muhyou No Jirai(Hoar Frost Thunderclap)- As an opponent gos for a slash Turtle sensei charges forward and uses a downward step ,with his knee going in front and slashes while going down in an instant.